Skylanders: Mystery Dungeon
The Mystery Begins Skylanders: Mystery Dungeon's Tagline the Series of the Mystery dungeon the greatest heroes called dungeon masters who is in the movie. Story the meteor is coming he is going to destroy skylands now dungeon masters will save the day you can go to kitchen,ocean grooves,Planet Shooter,Sheep Hunt,Sky High and More. Characters Dungeon Master * Nick Castel Vabnderburgh - Woodshot (Leader) * Phil Visher - Chef Tomato Bob * Amy Poehler - Princess Jesscia * Terrel Jr. - Bubblefin * Will Smith - Boulder Smith * Tahj Mowery - Spin DashPro * Joesph Marret - Stampy Bot * Dee Bradley Baker - Death * Nolan North - Buster * Hynden Walch - Marin * Keith Ferguson - Bullhead * Sam Riegel - Stump Kong * Khary Payton - Cloud Strike * Greg Cipes - Metal Gear * Zach Callison - Prince Paulson * Gilbert Gottfried - Nightbite * Issac Chan - Speedy * Andrew Markhem - Goblin Knight New Core Skylanders * Eric Bazua - Mad MussleBuff * Mike the Skylander Boy - Faun Fire * Misty Lee - Gloomy * Skylander Luna - Caturtle * Freddie Winston - Crystal Ball * Johnny Powers - Diamole * Scott Whyte - Broccoli Bruptor * Alpah Ambush - Spearclops * Josh Keaton - Balloon Pop * Lexi the Skylander Girl - Airiel * Jacob Hopskin - Race Bomber * Azran Farooq - Mechno * Lauren Tom - Lilac Slash * Lightcore Chase - Dragoat * Strikerhero Camo - Scaredy Bug * Wildjackattack - Batibia * Chris Pratt - Emmet Trooper * Spike Spencer - Alienblast Allies * Daniel Hagon - Master Eon * Patrick Warbuton - Captain Flynn * Sunalee Montona - Cali * Micheal Yurchak - Hugo * Kari Wahlgren - Tessa * Travis Wilingham - Buzz * Eliza Scheider - Mags * Steven Blum and Travis Wilingham - Hipbros * Laura Bailey - Persephone * Bob Bergen - Gurglefin * Steven Blum - Auric * Rick D. Wasserman - Rufus * Candi Milo - Chieftess * Tom Kenny - Arbo * Max Mittelman - General Robot * Itzahk Harms - Ermit * Roger Cager Smith - Diggs * Mabu Defense Force * Chris Cox - Glumshanks * Skymackin (Female) - Princess Sunlight * Potato Man Toy as Benny Villains and Bosses * Itzahk Harms - General Porker * Liam O'Brien - Luminous (Final Boss) * John Kassier - Captain Frightbeard * Tom Kane - Blizzard King * Richard Steven Horvitz - Kaos * Ike Amadi - The Darkness * Skylander Luna - Queen Snowflake * Christine Baranski - Kaos' Mom * Pig Exstrucktors Chapters * Chapter 1: Japanese Castle * Chapter 2: Skylanders Academy Anniversary * Chapter 3: Casey Sr. * Chapter 4: Molekin Junkyard * Chapter 5: Chicken Cokoko Nest * Chapter 6: Tropic Plunder * Chapter 7: Risky Rapid * Chapter 8: Sand Canyon * Chapter 9: Big Wheel of Secrets * Chapter 10: Wilikin Town * Chapter 11: Glacier West * Chapter 12: Chompy Garden * Chapter 13: Robot Sky Rush * Chapter 14: Aeiral Rampage * Chapter 15: Rescue Team GO * Chapter 16: Troll Tower Defense * Chapter 17: The Secret Lair * Chapter 18: The Anicent Mysteries * Chapter 19: Poker's Battle Castle * Chapter 20: Cloud Factory Skylanders: Mystery Dungeon * Skylanders: Mystery Dungeon (Tv Series) * Skylanders: Mystery Dungeon: Pirate Misadventures * Skylanders: Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity * Skylanders: Super Mystery Dungeon * Skylanders: Mystery Dungeon: The Order of Magic Gallery SKYLANDERS.png Category:Skylanders Series Category:Wii U Category:Wii Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:IOS Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:PC Games Category:Games